Best Kept Secret
by Yumiko Kaze
Summary: Aang discovers the worlds best kept secret.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Must read "The Last" before reading this or you will be confused. I promise. This follows directly after that story and both follow "Worse than Death". Although WtD is not necessary to understand this particular fic, they are all part of my fan-fiction universe and future stories will reference them.

Best Kept Secret

Chapter One

Yumiko Kaze

Sokka had been right. Appa's unexpected calving had indeed slowed down their trip to the South Pole. The group had been forced to request another few weeks at the Fire Nation's Palace in order to wait for the calves to learn to walk and fly. Zuko of course had been happy to oblige; though some suspected he regretted the mess the calves were making of his courtyard.

Appa and the babies had been moved to a nearby meadow, which Aang, Sokka, and Katara visited on a daily basis. The babies had not grown much larger, they were still about the size of two penguin-seals, and all but one had quickly learned the art of flying from their mother. Aang had spent many happy hours chasing, racing, and wrestling with the entire litter.

When it was determined that their new mission could not wait any longer on account of the new additions, there was no choice but to bring the calves with. They were too young to leave their mother just yet, and leaving Appa and traveling by ship was out of the question. They were already behind schedule.

As it turned out, air bison were a lot like chicken-opossum. When the calves got too tired to fly by themselves, they simply crawled right onto Appa's back and rested in the saddle. At the time, continuing on their journey in this way seemed like the way to go.

Unfortunately, the extra weight meant Appa had to stop more. The stops were frequently made longer by the calves need to nurse, and of course to allow them to play around a bit in order to keep them from becoming restless during the flights.

At the moment though, the calves and Aang were fast asleep in a pile at the back of the saddle, thanks to an extra rough play session a few hours before.

Katara watched the entire pile rise and fall with the calves' deep breathing. "Aang looks so happy, doesn't he, Sokka?" She smiled. "I mean, can you imagine what Aang must be going through? The loss of his people, his home, all his old friends. Appa was really the only link Aang had to that culture until Mo-Mo came along. And even then…" she trailed off. "These calves are more than just Appa's babies. They're the hope for the rebirth of at least part of the air bending world."

Sokka looked thoughtful as he digested Katara's words—or possibly contemplating what to have for lunch. Sometimes it was hard to tell. "That's all well and good, but have you even thought about the future of the Avatar?"

She frowned. "Aangs future? He'll be a great leader. And I'm sure he'll bring a long lasting peace to our world."

Sokka tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes, "Yeah. I know. That's not what I meant. I was talking about the Avatar cycle. Remember that temple where the past Avatar's statues were all lined up from air to water, water to earth, earth to fire and then back to air?"

"Well yeah."

"So what happens after _this_ cycle is completed?" Sokka rubbed his chin with a hand and stared hard at Aang's sleeping form across the way.

"What do you mean?" Katara felt her breath hitch and for the first time since the end of the war she felt real fear. She had been scared when they had thought Appa was dying, but that fear had nothing on the feeling that was beginning to curl in the pit of her stomach.

"I _mean_, Aang is an air bender. The next Avatar will be a water bender. Then earth and then fire again like Avatar Roku. What happens _after_ that? The other air benders are all gone. Will the Avatar cycle just stop because there _are_ no more air benders?"

"That's a good question, Sokka." Katara could feel that curl in her stomach twisting. She had never thought of that. "I don't know." What would the world do without an Avatar? For good?

Sokka continued his musings. "Or will it just _skip_ air and go from fire to water?"

"Let's hope. Because even if there is peace now, without an Avatar we can't guarantee it will continue." Katara hugged her knees and stared past Aang and into the blue sky. "In fact, it sounds like guaranteed chaos."

Soberly, Sokka reminded her, "Even _with_ an Avatar, it didn't last."

Sighing, Katara hung her head. Each Avatar had had their own battles to fight and mission in life. Kyoshi had fought Chin the Conqueror and Roku had Battled Sozin. "You have a point."

Aang tried very hard to keep his breathing slow and even. He had woken up not long before Sokka and Katara's conversation and had been enjoying watching Katara without her knowledge when Sokka had brought up what was turning into a most unpleasant topic.

What _would_ happen once the Avatar cycle returned to air? Aang was too young to be seriously thinking about children, but even if he had several children and _they_ each had several children, the air nomad blood line would get very thin very quickly. And if he and Katara had children? They would be either water benders or air benders. Not all of them would be able to pass on air bending. Or maybe they would be able to bend both? As far as Aang knew the Avatar was the only person capable of mastering all _four_ elements. Did that mean it was possible for benders to learn to bend an element _other_ than the one they were born too? If someone was born from parents of two nations could they have an affinity for both? He'd never heard of anyone who could bend more than one. By all known history, it wasn't possible.

_I wonder_, Aang mused. _In the spirit state I closed Ozai and Azula's fire chakra… would it be possible to _open_ a second bending chakra in someone? Or to give a non-bender the power to bend by opening a particular chakra?_

Aang shook his head, turning away from Sokka and Katara in such a way that it looked as though he were merely turning in his sleep. Something told him that giving into those ideas might cause more harm than good. Then again, the first benders had been taught bending not by other benders, but by creatures like dragons, badger-moles, and air bison. Who was to say that helping create a new line of air-benders wouldn't be such a bad idea?

Eyes half closed, Aang watched the passing countryside idly as he mulled those thoughts around in his head. He sighed and rubbed his eyes; he was getting a headache.

And then he was distracted in the way that only a thirteen year old boy can be.

"Circus!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you everyone who read this story so far. My traffic tells me I have readers in Trinidad and Tabago and Sweden and yet no reviews. This makes the Yumi sad. I would also like to thank the few who favorite this already. That made my day.

Best Kept Secret

Chapter Two

Yumiko Kaze

"You don't think he heard us talking, do you?" Katara whispered to Sokka as they dismounted Appa. They had landed in a meadow, not too far from a village and the myriad of tents that were settled near it.

"Don't worry so much Katara. He was sleeping like a baby. I doubt he heard anything." He dropped the last few feet to the ground and scratched his head. "You think the babies will be okay here without us?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Now who's worrying? They'll be fine. Appa's a good mom. She'll keep them in line." She ran after Aang, who had already headed off towards the traveling circus.

Sokka shrugged, making sure his sister and friend were well out of ear shot before saying in a ridiculously high voice, "Coochy coo fluff balls. You guys be good for mommy, okay? We'll be back before you know it!" He made a few kissing noises before turning and jauntily making his way towards the circus as well.

Aang motored from show to show and sight to sight. Anything to keep his mind of of the unpleasant thoughts that were still tumbling around in the back of his mind. Mo-Mo followed him closely, curious of what move his master would make next. In Mo-Mo's opinion, watching Aang was even more entertaining than any of the things they'd seen so far.

Except… What was that he smelled? Mo-Mo's nose twitched and he swiveled his head, looking for the source. The scent disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Mo-Mo gave a lemur shrug before returning to Aang watching.

The main attraction for the day was to be the acrobatic act. There was a high-wire act and trapeze, very similar to the circus Ty Lee had been a part of. A few moments before the act was to start, Aang, Sokka, and Katara sat down (Mo-Mo on Aang's shoulder) and got ready to enjoy the show.

"I heard one of the villagers say that these acrobats are some of the best in the world." Katara's eyes grew wide as she spoke. "She said it's almost like they defy gravity."

Sokka quirked an eyebrow at his sister's enthusiasm as he said, "Well we'll see. It looks like they're getting ready to start now."

Aang leaned forward, excited to see whatever there was to see.

The village woman turned out to be correct.

The acrobats _were_ the best that any of the three had seen. The brightly clothed troupe members performed all manner of death defying acts. One man walked the tight rope and performed back flips while doing it. Not simply cartwheels as they'd seen Ty Lee perform, but actual back flips and handsprings.

Mo-Mo's nose twitched again and he twisted to follow it. This time the scent didn't die quite as quickly. Mo-Mo, curious to find out where the smell was coming from and what it was, slipped from Aang's shoulder and through the stands.

The trapeze artists were performing now. They swung each other across the tent and seemed almost to hover in the air between the time one partner let go and when they reached another. Many were so lithe that they seemed to float.

Aang was so entranced by the show that he didn't realize Mo-Mo was gone until he caught a glimpse of large bat-like lemur ears disappear underneath the back curtain when one of the trapeze artists was swung so low her nose nearly touched the net. Wondering what could have grabbed the lemur's interest so completely, Aang rose and followed, completely unnoticed by Sokka or Katara.

The grand finale was performed by a girl that couldn't have been much older than Aang, if she was even _that_ old. She waved to the crowd, bowing and smiling before climbing into the opening of a large cannon. Katara held her breath as an assistant lit the fuse.

With a loud bang the girl was shot out of the cannon and into the air. With the largest smile Katara had seen on anyone besides Aang the girl performed a barrel role and a summersault, followed by a perfect dive towards the cushion set at the far end of the tent.

Katara covered her eyes when the girl hit, convinced she must have broken something. After a few seconds Katara peeked through her fingers when amidst raucous applause and whistles, the girl climbed to her feet without a scratch to take a well deserved bow.

"That's amazing!" Sokka laughed.

"They really _are_ the best acrobats around!" Katara agreed. She turned her head and grinned. "Right Aang?"

When Aang didn't answer, Katara craned her neck to check out the nearby areas. "Aang?"

But the Avatar was gone.

"Mo-Mo?" Aang whispered, ducking behind boxes and other assorted large back-stage items. He was positive he wasn't supposed to be back here, but he refused to leave without his pet. Although, said pet was going to get a talking to when Aang found him. He'd missed the grand finale and for what? Most likely a bowl of nuts!

When Aang was about to give up and try asking if anyone had seen his flying lemur, he spotted Mo-Mo crouched by the curtain into what looked to be some sort of dressing room. Aang frowned and stalked towards the lemur, ready to grab him by the scruff and scold him for being a very bad perverted lemur. However, just as Aang was about to snatch up the furry delinquent he happened to glance up. Instantly every muscle in his body froze up and he stared.

It was one of the tumblers from early. But that wasn't what had caught Mo-Mo's interest, sleeping on a pillow near the performers bed was a black and white ball of fur. Sudden;y, as though realizing someone was watching, a large ear twitched and the flying lemur rose it's head.

It blinked at Aang and M-Mo before turning its eyes to the tumbler who was just taking off his jacket to place it on a coat rack. It landed perfectly in place, not at all a difficult feat, except that he had done it from fifteen feet away.

He was _air bending_!

Aang couldn't stop the gasp that escaped when he realized what he'd seen. Quickly, he clamped his hands over his mouth in the hopes that, maybe, he hadn't been heard.

No such luck, the small sound was carried directly on the traitorous breeze straight to the air benders ears. Eyes wide, the man made a hand motion that Aang had never seen before that looked strangely similar to earth bending. Before Aang had the chance to open his mouth to offer a hello and his apologies for barging in, he realized that he couldn't move. Not even a finger. Nor could he speak.

What in the world was going on here? His eyes widened as the tumbler approached him, carrying a stick of some sort that was likely used to prod stubborn animals into and out of their cages. Aang hardly had time to realize just what that stick was going to be used for before darkness took him.

To Be Continued…

AN: Again, reviews would be very much appreciated. They let people know they're doing a good job and many times actually speed the writing process. What will happen to Aang? Who is this person and what in the freaking heck was that new move?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay! A couple of reviews! Hot damn I was beginning to think no one cared! In answer to a question posed in a review: There may be some Kataang moments in the future of this fic. However they with be neither overt nor frequent as the Kataang relationship unfortunately kind of creeps me out as long as Aang is so young and Katara acts like his mom (Oedipus complex anyone?). However these smaller fics are building a background for a larger fic I have planned in the future which will have Suki/Sokka and maybe Kataang as older individuals if I don't have them grow apart so I can do Zutara and Taang or something else. I am generally a Zutara fan, though on re-watching the series Katara started to irritate me and I found myself leaning towards Zuko and _Toph_ of all people. Soo…. We shall see.

Best Kept Secret

Chapter Three

Yumiko Kaze

_Oww, my head._ Aang made a face. Now what exactly had happened? He sat up, rubbing his head before looking around curiously. He was in a room, not exactly well furnished; there weren't even any windows! However, he did have to admit the stonework was superb. He was lying on a bed roll and the only source of light was a small flickering candle. He rubbed his head again. Everything before his impromptu nap was just a little bit fuzzy right now…

"So you are awake." A pause. "Finally."

The voice startled him and Aang's eyes snapped directly to the speaker; a man that looked fairly familiar even though he was mostly hidden in the shadows. Suddenly, the last few moments prior to unconsciousness came flooding back. The circus, Mo-Mo disappearing, finding Mo-Mo. And the _stick_!

Blue eyes narrowed as Aang demanded, "Why'd you hit me?"

The tumbler was completely unapologetic. "I could not allow you to know the location of this place. It has been kept a secret for nearly 100 years and a secret it shall remain."

Aang scoffed, "Then why bring me here? I'm not interested in any secret." He rose slowly to his feet and glared. The nerve of some people!

The tumbler stared back at him seriously. "Because, you saw something that you shouldn't, and we needed to ensure your silence."

Suddenly, the important details of what had happened came back to him and Aang's jaw hit the floor. "I saw you…you're an _air bender_!"

This earned a somewhat snide half-smile from Aang's host. "Correct."

Aang felt something in his chest simultaneously swell and constrict. "Then…" He spread his hands, looking from them to the tumbler, completely baffled. "I'm _not_ the last air bender after all." Aang shot forward on his air scooter and hovered in the tumbler's face. "How many of you _are_ there? How did your ancestors escape the attack on the Air Temples?"

Somewhat cross-eyed from Aang's close proximity, the tumbler remained as calm as ever. "I unfortunately do _not_ know the answers to all of these questions, and even if I did I would not tell you."

At this, Aang's eyes narrowed dangerously and he shoved his face even closer to the tumbler's. "Why _not_?"

With a deep breath and an exhale, the tumbler sent Aang sprawling on his back. He studied Aang for a moment before intoning, "Because that honor belongs to someone else."

_Someone else? Who would want to talk to me about this personally_? Aang tried to keep his thoughts and heart from racing as he was lead out of the cramped and dark room into a larger atrium of sorts and then out the door and into the sun. That was when he stopped breathing.

A great green valley, surrounded on all sides by a mountain ridge and ringed by mist and clouds greeted the Avatar, but that had not been what took his breath away.

A great city, its stone walls gleaming and white with blue tiled roofs, lay spread out across the valley floor. Around it were fields of crops and a nice sized lake, and above the city… _above it_ were scores of flying lemurs and air bison.

Aang felt his jaw hit the ground again. "Im-Impossible!"

"I should think," replied the tumbler, "that you would have learned by now that nothing is impossible." He made a grand sweeping gesture towards the east rim of the basin and Aang felt his heart leap as several air benders with hang-gliders swept out of the clouds.

Aang watched as the gliders flew over to the bison and lemurs and felt tears, that until now he had been too shocked to shed, building in his eyes. Unashamed of his tears, Aang turned to the tumbler and asked again, "How? And what kind of air bending move did you pull on me back at the circus? I've never seen it before."

"You've never seen it before, because it is new. We've learned several useful things about the nature of air bending in the last hundred years." The tumbler jerked his head, indicating that Aang should follow, and led him into one of the nearby buildings. It strongly resembled the Southern Air Temple and Aang felt a shiver run down his spine.

A few moments later, Aang was brought before an extremely elderly man, seated on a pillow in the main chamber of the temple. As the tumbler introduced him, Aang let out a deep calming breath.

The old man, who had apparently been in the middle of meditating, opened one eye to regard him. After a moment, he opened the other. Serenely, the man folded his hands and smiled. "Aang. It's been a long time." He leaned forward a bit. "A very long time."

Aang stared dumbly at the man. Apparently the man knew who he was, but Aang was almost certain he had never seen this guy before in his life. Squinting, Aang peered hard at the old man for almost five minutes before hanging his head slightly and admitting, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I remember you. I'm sorry."

The old man chuckled good naturedly and said, "Perhaps this will jog your memory." He made a hand gesture and suddenly a cloud of dust enveloped his body. He made a sound similar to Toph hawking a lougie and then snorted, waving a little with just his fingers.

Aang's eyes widened in comprehension. "_Jinju_?"

A wide smile broke across the man's face and he nodded, allowing the dust to settle and clearing his throat. "You are correct."

"But you…" Aang pointed. "And now…" He let the finger drop. "You're _clean_." He finished lamely.

The tumbler looked as though he would like to smack Aang upside the head, but Jinju threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, yes I am." He laughed a bit more before raising his hands helplessly. "What can I say Aang. I was going through an awkward stage."

The two old friends laughed for a moment. His countenance suddenly turning serious, Aang seated himself on the ground before Jinju. "How did you survive? The Fire Nation…"

Jinju's face also grew serious. "I am very well aware of what happened." He closed his eyes. "I was there."

Aang flinched. Whether Jinju had meant it to or not, the comment stung Aang deeply. He had thought he had gotten over the shame and guilt of running away. Apparently the old wound was still very easy to reopen. Instead of focusing on his own feelings, Aang asked, "How is this place possible? How were you able to hide for so long?"

The wizened face went suddenly and carefully blank. "I will answer your questions, Avatar, if you will answer mine."

Having no other choice, Aang readily agreed. He quietly related the story of how when he had found out he was being sent away, he decided to run away; preferring to be separated from Monk Giatso on his own terms rather than be taken away. As well as his fear of the dire amount of responsibility that had just been heaped upon his young shoulders.

Jinju listened, nodding in all the right places, but giving nothing of his feelings about Aang's story away. Finally, when Aang reached the end of his tale, Jinju's face took on a somewhat pinched expression.

Figuring that he was about to get yelled at for abandoning his people, his duty, and the world, Aang decided to head it off. "I'm sorry. I _know_ I was a coward. I've regretted what I did _every day_ since I found out what happened. I blame myself." He squeezed his eyes shut, this time trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. "Even though I _know_ that if I hadn't run away I probably would have been killed too." He sighed, remembering Katara's face as he repeated her words. "My friend made me realize that." Curious, Aang cocked his head and fixed Jinju with what he hoped was a calm and non-judgmental stare. "Why weren't you killed?"

Jinju's pinched expression finally relaxed a bit as the elder began to speak. "Aang, I spent a long time being angry with you; most of my youth in fact." The old air bender glanced away, as though he couldn't bring himself to look his old friend in the eye. "For _years_ I cursed you for abandoning us. But… deep down I knew I was really only angry with myself for doing the same thing." He paused and finally was able to make eye contact again. "I forgave you, and myself, a long time ago. There is no need to apologize."

Aang did his best to contain his shock. "So… you ran away too?"

Jinju nodded. "I did. In some ways my shame runs much deeper than yours." He looked away again, and his already skinny frame seemed to deflate as he spoke. "You left before anything happened." He risked a glance at Aang. "I ran _away_ from the most important battle of my life. I escaped on my own air bison. You remember Puar?" He looked away again. He seemed more comfortable with studying the cracks on the far wall.

"I returned the next day and found our home in ruins." Wrinkled hands tightened into fists on his thighs. "There were no survivors. I stayed there for a few days—I didn't know what to do. I tried burying some of the dead, but I was too small and my bending wasn't that great—so I had to leave them. Eventually, one of the traveling guilds returned, trying to escape being hunted by the Fire Nation, and I left with them. They took me in. Treated me like their son."

He continued, "Every so often we'd run into other survivors. Some of the older refugees of the other air temples had to cover their tattoos. I hadn't earned mine at the time." Aang took a moment and noted that in the past hundred years, not only had Jinju cleaned up his act, he had earned his bending tattoos. "We all lived as gypsies for what seemed like the longest time, hiding our bending and allowing the Fire Nation to believe they had wiped us all out. And then, one day, I was exploring and I found this valley."

At this point in his story, Jinju's eyes had taken on a sort of glow as his words became more impassioned. "The only way into this valley is through the secret cave, or on an air bison. It was completely safe. We settled here and slowly spread the word to every air bender and Air Nomad we could find. Some of our people were out there so long, hiding, that their children hadn't even been taught to air bend, but merely to suppress their abilities." Jinju broke into a true smile. "Here we are free to practice our abilities. Here we are safe."

Aang had been silent throughout the rest of the story. He had been resisting the urge to raise his hand. Finally he asked, "You mean… not everyone lived at the temples?" He had spent his entire life there. He had assumed everyone else did too.

Jinju quirked an eyebrow and laughed, "Of course not! Why do you think we were known as the air _nomads_? It is the influence of our very element which keeps us from staying in one place too long. There were families scattered throughout the other three nations. Hiding out. It took nearly fifty years to bring them all home. All except one." At this, Jinju looked pointedly at Aang.

"Me."

"Yes."

There was just one more thing bothering Aang. "So if it's so safe here, what's with the traveling circus?"

Jinju waved a hand dismissively. "As I said, our element demands that we travel as freely as the breeze. This may be our home, and we always come back to it, but the circus allows us the freedom to travel and collect information. It's a great way to utilize air bending techniques without being discovered. It has become a sign of utmost control to be able to use ones air bending undetected in the outside world. Do you know how many times we have performed in the Fire Nation? We've been able to laugh at the Fire Nation right under their very noses this whole time."

"Well that's all well and good." Aang began, "But you don't have to hide anymore. Haven't you heard? The war is over. Ozai is in prison. Zuko is the new Fire Lord and he's promised—"

Jinju cut Aang off. "I know very well what that young lordling has promised. However, words are easy to speak and even easier to break. We do not intend to let go of our cover so easily. It will be Fire Lord Zuko's actions that will tell us whether or not he is to be trusted."

"I see. Well Zuko is a man of his word. You have nothing to worry about." Even after all that had transpired between them in the past year, Zuko had proven himself to be a true friend to Aang and even more importantly, as the honorable leader that the Fire Nation needed.

"We shall see."

Finally, Aang asked the question he'd been dying to ask for several minutes now. "Do you still train air benders here? You said before that some of the older air benders escaped the other temples."

"Yes. With their help I was able to finish my training and our way of life has been passed on to the next generation. This city is proof of that." Jinju positively beamed with pride.

"So… do you think it would be all right if I finished my training here?" Aang cringed, sure the answer would be no. Who would want someone constantly going in and out of their secret city?

Jinju laughed. "Of course! I thought you were never going to ask. We can't have the Avatar ignorant of his own culture." He leaned towards Aang and said in a conspiratial whisper, "You must promise, however, to keep this place a secret until the council is ready to decide to rejoin the outside world."

Aang pursed his lips, as though making the decision was a difficult one indeed. "I promise."

Aang helped Jinju to rise and the two of them made their way towards the door to the temple. Aang was anxious to see more of the hidden city. Mo-Mo suddenly leaped out of nowhere, landing nimbly on Aang's shoulder, holding something in his paws and screeching at a second lemur that was hot on his heels.

Recognizing the lemur from the tent, Aang realized that this particular lemur was female. He glanced at Mo-Mo, who was hissing slightly at the female lemur and holding a bundle of nuts close to his chest.

"It seems that Keya wants to share your lemur's nuts." The tumbler, who Aang had discovered was named Ganza, observed.

Keya, who had stopped a few feet away from Aang, stared pitifully at Mo-Mo and made a small gurgling sound in her throat.

Mo-Mo, for his part, was not impressed and popped one of the nuts in his mouth.

"Mo-Mo! You should share!" Aang scolded, "It's polite!"

Ears back, Mo-Mo slunk to the ground, nuts in hand, before grudgingly handing one to Keya.

Keya chirped happily, licked Mo-Mo on the nose, and sped off to either hide her treat or devour it in peace.

The three air benders laughed at the animals antics and Aang had to wipe away a tear. "It looks like Mo-Mo found himself a girlfriend." A thought occurred to him and suddenly he wasn't laughing anymore. He would have to keep this place a secret from Katara. He would have to lie to her!

"Uh, Jinju. I know I promised not to tell anyone about this place, but my friends that were at the circus with me… they're going to be wondering where I've been. I can't lie to them. I lied to them once and it's not something I ever want to repeat." Aang cringed slightly. He was going to have to break one promise or another.

Ganza fumed. "You mean you would break an oath? What kind of Avatar are you?"

Jinju was about to open his mouth when a familiar voice cut him off.

"Aang!"

"Katara?"

One of the air bison had been getting closer and closer for the last few moments; it was only now that Aang realized that it wasn't just _any_ air bison. Appa landed not too far from where the three air benders stood and Sokka exclaimed, "There you are! Appa's nose isn't as good as Jun's Shirshu, but I bet he could find you almost anywhere."

Jinju folded his hands and asked in a dry voice. "I suppose these are the friends of whom you spoke?"

Aang laughed nervously, scratching his head. "Yep."

The old air bender sighed. "Loyal companions, air bison. And loyal friends too." He smiled. "Leave it to you, Aang, to find a loop hole to your promise. Tell your friends to let the air bison graze and follow me."

To Be Continued…

AN: Jinju is actually one of the air bending children from Season 1 "The Storm." Remember the smelly kid no one wanted on their team? That's Jinju! Ganza is an original character, as is Keya the lemur. Next chapter we shall explore the secret air bending city and Aang gets a lesson in some new air bending moves!

Review please. The Lion Turtle will haunt you if you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This fic is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Originally it was just a one-shot. I never expected it to get to four chapters because I didn't think I could stick with updating it consistently. I am surprised at myself.

Best Kept Secret

Chapter 4

Yumiko Kaze

Aang hadn't actually planned on his friends finding him while he was in the valley, but he was sure glad they had. Now he didn't have to break his promise not to tell about the valley, and he didn't have to lie to his friends. As the day went on and he and his friends were introduced to new wonders around every corner, and Aang became more and more thankful that air bison had good noses.

The first stop had been the training grounds. According to Aang and Jinju they were modeled heavily off of the original grounds from the Northern Air Temple. Aang had a blast running some of the courses while Sokka and Katara looked on.

Jinju and several other elders determined that Aang had pretty much already mastered air bending. However, he was lacking much of the serenity and control he would have learned had he been through more extensive training. It was decided that Aang would continue on his mission with Sokka and Katara to be envoys to the other nations. It was also agreed that they would periodically stop back at the hidden city to update the elders on the state of things and for Aang to receive more training—only one new move per visit they said!

Eventually, they had told him, he would need to spend more than a few days or weeks at a time doing the training they had in mind. But that day would not come for a while yet, and until then Aang was to practice on his own.

Today, Aang was going to learn from Ganza the move that had rendered him immobile back in the circus tent.

Aang and Ganza eyed each other warily. Ganza had not been the friendliest to the young air bender so far and Aang had the sneaking suspicion that his first lesson in air bending in over one hundred years was going to be a very different experience. Gyatso had always been patient and kind, Ganza reminded Aang a great deal of Toph, which meant that this would not be an easy lesson.

Finally, Ganza spoke. "Now that you have mastered the four elements, I believe this move will actually be easier for you to learn than it was for me." He sounded slightly jealous as he said this and Aang cocked his head in interest.

"Why would this move be easier for me to learn than for you? You performed it easily enough in the tent." Aang pointed out.

Ganza smirked. "I unfortunately did not have the benefit of being born with the affinity for all elements as you were, Avatar. I learned to air bend here." He gestured towards the hidden city, surrounded by the mountain ridge and clouds. "It was all I knew. And then, on my travels throughout the Earth Kingdom, I thought it prudent to observe and learn the fighting styles of earth benders."

He performed several of the kata that Aang had seen Toph and Bumi perform on several occasions. "The forms were simple enough to learn. Earth bending is very straightforward and solid. None of the finesse of air bending." Ganza paused in the kata and straightened. "One day while practicing some of the moves, just for fun of course as I never expected to actually earth bend, I realized that my friend Chang was pinned to the ground. As soon as I saw him, I ran to help and whatever was holding him let go. As he described it, it was like a great invisible hand had taken hold of him. I realized that I had discovered a new way to channel air bending."

Ganza circled Aang now as he spoke. "Air is all around us, Aang. It can be gentle like a breeze, or deadly like a tornado. I discovered that with the right direction and willpower, particles of air can become just as unmovable as any stone." With that last word, Ganza performed the move Aang himself had performed many times to trap an opponent with earth bending. However, instead of layers of rock rising to trap him, the air around Aang suddenly seemed to solidify and the Avatar found himself unable to move.

Eyes wide, Aang glanced over at Sokka and Katara. Both of his friends looked shocked that air bending could be utilized in such a way. No one was more surprised than Aang. _Though really,_ he thought, _it shouldn't be a surprise at all._ It reminded him of the trip he'd taken with Zuko to see the Sun Warriors and the dragons had given them the knowledge that the four elements were really all just extensions of each other and intertwined like the threads of a spider-fly's web.

And hadn't Iroh invented how to re-direct lightning by studying water benders? It made perfect sense. Just to see how well this new method worked, Aang strained his arms and legs by trying to move, even the tiniest bit. He got nowhere. The best he could do was breath, and move his eyes.

Ganza noticed what he was doing and grinned. "The first time I did it, it was a complete accident. Afterwards, it took many weeks for me to get it to work again. You have to think of the air in a different way than you've ever thought of it before." Now he was holding his hands as though he had an invisible ball between them. "Instead of using the force it can create to move an object and pushing outward or away, you have to turn the force inward and use it to push on all sides of the object or person to hold them immobile."

Ganza brought his hands closer together and Aang tried not to squeak as his ribs were crushed a bit as though in an over-zealous bear hug. "It takes a great deal of concentration." He added before dropping his hands and releasing Aang. "Now you try."

Mimicking the move that Ganza had made, a move that he himself had used countless times, Aang moved his arms up and in. Instantly, Ganza was trapped in a small mountain of stone.

The older air bender raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. "Your technique is flawless. But the results… not so much."

Slightly frustrated, Aang banished the stone into the earth again and tried a second time. Same results. Eyebrows furrowed, Aang tried and retried several more times until he was panting from the exertion. Throwing his hands up he shouted. "Why isn't it working?"

Ganza, now free once again, scratched his head. "It could be that because you can already work the four elements that it is difficult for you to treat one as though it is another. Perhaps I was wrong. It may actually be harder for you to learn these new techniques than I thought."

Aang sighed and glanced at Katara. He hated looking stupid in front of her. He liked being able to show off his bending skills. Especially his _air bending_. And now, he couldn't do it!

Katara, true to form, was ready to reassure him. "Don't worry about it Aang. Remember how long it took you to learn to earth bend?" She placed comforting hands on his shoulders.

When he nodded grudgingly she continued. "Because this type of air bending is derived from earth bending it's probably going to take a while. But I have no doubt that before long you'll become a master at it!" He blushed at her closeness and nodded.

"You bet I will." His eyes locked onto Ganza's and he announced. "I'll practice that move every day until I master it! Then, when I return, you'll have to show me a new one!"

Ganza smiled; a truly happy and friendly smile for the first time that Aang had seen, and then laughed. "I have no doubts that that it what you will do, Avatar. And I look forward to it."

Later that day, the group strolled down the streets of the hidden city. Ganza and Jinju acting very much like tour guides as they pointed out all the different structures and buildings. Each and every one held some sort of significance. Most were modeled closely after the original air temples so that the people of the hidden city would not forget where they came from.

Katara seemed to be enjoying their trip almost as much as Aang. She ran ahead of the group and then doubled back, asking questions about specific statues and murals before Ganza and Jinju could get to them.

Aang spent as much time listening to their hosts as he did watching the inhabitants of the hidden city. All around them, children played in the streets and ran in and out of buildings. Mom's stuck their heads out doors and windows to impart some last minute advice or directions. The sight of it all made Aang extremely teary-eyed.

They were just rounding the corner to a small square with a water fountain when they heard some familiar sounding music. Aang wasn't the only one to recognize the song. Sokka's ears twitched and he looked as though he were torn between banging his head against the nearest wall or running in the opposite direction.

He had just made up his decision to run when…

"Hey! Long time no see!"

Katara, who apparently had been too distracted by Jinju's story behind the huge statue of an air bison, suddenly perked up. "Lilly? Chong?" She said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

The entire wandering musician group was there! Aang couldn't believe his eyes.

"I thought you said that this place had to be kept a secret?" Sokka accused, glaring slightly at Ganza and Jinju. "But you let these guys in here?"

Jinju chuckled. "They are more reliable than they appear."

Lilly laughed, the familiar flower-child airs she had had the last time they met her were gone. She removed the ever-present bandana she wore and Aang stared. A blue air bender's tattoo graced her forehead.

"You mean they… and you…. and…" Sokka pointed from Lilly to Jinju and back again.

Chong cut in. "Well, Aang, I _did_ tell you that we're nomads."

"How come you're not acting like you've been at the cactus juice?" Katara asked. "You seem… no offense, less dense than before."

Lilly waved a hand dismissively. "No offense taken. It's all part of our act. You'd be surprised at how much people will say in front of someone they think is an idiot."

Aang opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He repeated this process several times before saying, "You mean you guys are from here? You knew I was a part of this heritage and you didn't tell me?" Aang's voice quavered a bit and he swallowed. "How could you?"

"Aww, Aang. Don't be mad at us. We were sworn to secrecy, just like you are now. We would have loved to tell you." Chong strummed his guitar. "Besides, when we told Jinju about you he said it was for the best."

"That what was for the best?" Aang wanted to kick and scream and shout. He had been 'thisclose' to his people, and they hadn't told him. They had let him go on believing that his entire culture was dead.

Jinju spoke up. "It was for the best that you continued to remain ignorant of our existence so that you could focus on your battle with the Fire Lord. Had you known of us, would you have had as much reason to fight? We may even have distracted you from your mission."

"I would have had an even greater reason to fight!" Aang yelled. "To have the chance to protect my people like I didn't so long ago…" Aang trailed off. "But you're right. It would have distracted me." He let out a big breath. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"That's quite all right. I myself have had a long relationship with anger." Jinju shared a meaningful look with Aang and the Avatar remembered Jinju's story.

"Well now that we've got that all worked out," Chong strummed his guitar. "How about a song?"

After a few songs in the square with Lilly and Chong, Jinju lead the group back around to where Appa and her babies had been left with Mo-Mo. As they approached the clearing, Aang could see an elderly couple wandering around between the calves. A protective feeling came over him and he quickened his pace.

"Hey!" He barked.

The elderly couple started and looked up. When they saw the group coming at them, with Jinju and Ganza trailing behind, they broke into smiles and waved.

"What are you doing to my air bison?" Aang demanded, looking from one culprits face to the other. When they just looked at him, he began to feel slightly self conscious and tried again. "Air bisons? Air beeson?"

The woman laughed. "You were right the first time, young one."

The man chuckled as well. "Jinju asked us to take a look at your bison here and her calves. We've been breeding them for as long as we've been married and I guess he thinks that makes us an authority on their health or something."

Aang was a bit taken aback. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that the babies are so young and… I suppose I'm sort of protective."

"Air bison are pretty good judges of character. I think that if Appa thought they were going to hurt her babies she'd have eaten them by now." Sokka folded his arms and looked at Aang sardonically.

"I keep telling you, Sokka. Air bison don't eat people." Aang sighed.

"That's just what she wants you to think." Sokka shot a suspicious look at Appa. "I see through that cute and cuddly act of hers."

The woman shook her head in amusement. "He's half right. We definitely wouldn't be here if Appa thought we were a threat."

"So how are the calves doing?" Aang asked anxiously. It was a question he had wished he could ask someone ever since Appa gave birth but had thought he would never get the chance.

The old man smiled widely. "They're all growing right on schedule. Flying and everything!" He paused and stroked his beard. "All but that one." He pointed to one of the calves.

Aang had named the calf Lilly. Unlike the other calves, she had been born completely white; without the trademark arrow traveling from her forehead to her tail. It hadn't bothered anybody at first, but as Lilly's seven brothers and sisters learned to fly, she seemed content to stay on the ground. It was beginning to look as though she would _never_ fly.

Lilly certainly didn't seem concerned about it. Aang just hoped that she would learn before she got too big to ride on Appa, otherwise they would have to find a place to keep her while they went on their journey's around the globe.

The couple brushed off Aang's worries, stating that babies learned things when they were ready. Human children learned to crawl and walk at different times, and that air bison were no different. "Be patient," they said.

By the time they left the city, Aang was confident that Lilly would be learning to fly before too long. As the three settled themselves into the saddle, Lilly used Appa's tail as a ramp and settled herself down in Aang's lap. Aang smiled and stroked her furry head before calling out, "Yip yip!"

The three waved at Jinju and Ganza as the ground rapidly receded. Before too long the air benders were out of sight.

"This is amazing!" Katara exclaimed, watching the hidden city and valley disappear into the mists as Appa flew over the ridge. "The air nomads _aren't_ extinct! They've been right here the whole time."

Sokka, no less excited, though significantly more sedate than his sister, asked, "Do you think they'll ever rejoin the rest of the world? They can't stay a secret forever."

Aang's fingers tightened in Lilly's hair. "That's why we're here. We need to help the other nations to maintain the peace so that someday, they will."

The End

AN: This may seem like a sort of abrupt ending to this fic. However it did start out as a one-shot and at this point I kind of wanted it to read a little like an episode of the show and needed to wrap it up. I didn't have a lot of time to work on this as I had a friend in from Germany for my wedding. There was no time for writings. Now I have to get used to night shift again after two weeks off. :P Yuck.


End file.
